myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 14 - Hooray for Bart
(FINALLY! Last Friday yeah at Friday i continued "SpongeBob: Story Mode!" OMG! Guess what? Time dude, this is time to do the LAST part of "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie!" BartBob SimpsonPants, sigh, if i continue this next Friday again it is end credits, this is last part before the movie REALLY ends btw, i am happy so let's watch!) Sideshow Bob: (He is now badly injured and he is now squished into the texture of cookie dough, covered with shoe-prints. The iron golems pick him up and put him in the police car) Come on, I was just kidding. Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments...Wasn't that hilarious, everybody? (He is stuck inside the police car, which drives away) *People is angry, REALLY angry and yet mad at Sideshow Bob, everybody leaves him as he drives away!* Sideshow Bob: I will destroy all of you! (Everyone watches the scene unfold and they return to McMario's 2) Shrek: Well, Elsa, I have to admit, you were right. Your compassion for these living creatures proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved ears. I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the city one day. Now, let's go home. (Turns to leave, but is stopped by Elsa) Elsa: Daddy, haven't you forgotten something? Shrek: What? Oh, yeah. Super Mario, I forgot to un-stone you. (He does so, but Mario is now a lobster instead of a plumber) Mario: :O What the...? Shrek: <:/ I guess I had it set to "real lobster" ending. (Shrek is using "un-stoned" ending instead and then turns Mario back from a lobster into a plumber and is this so? From idk?) Mario: ^^ WAAA-HAA! *Jumps in air!* Shrek: <:( Oh, I'm sorry for falsely turning you to stone, Mario. And may I say, sir, you are a very lucky fellow to have in your employment such a brave, faithful, and heroic young lad. (Bart's happy face zooms to camera when he said "Brave, Faithful, and Heroic!") <:/ Where is he, anyway? Bart: I'm up here. (We see him hanging from ropes) Olaf: I'm on it. (Gets Bart down) Shrek: ;) *K, Shrek is not kidding, Shrek is ok!* Go to him now, Mario. Embrace him. *Shrek watches the clock* Oh my, look at the time! It's time to go home! Come on, Elsa! *K Leaves!* Elsa: Yes, Daddy! Goodbye Bart! I will always remember you! Bart: I will remember you too, Elsa the Snow Queen! Elsa: <:( Goodbye, Olaf the Snowman! Olaf: Goodbye, Elsa! I love you! Elsa: I love you too, Olaf!... Goodbye! *Elsa follows Shrek, both of them go home!* (Mario walks over to Bart) Bart: :D Bart, me boy, <:( I'm sorry I ever doubted ye. That's a mistake I won't make again. Bart: <:) Oh, Mario, ;) you old soft-serve. (They hug) Mario: :) And now, Bart, I'm gonna do something that I should've done six days ago. Mr. Tom! Front and center, please. (Tom comes) I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager pin. *Points at Tom's manager pin* (Looks at Bart and winks) ;)! Tom: I couldn't agree more, sir. Fry: :D Hooray for Bart! *Edna cheers before everybody else* (Everyone cheers) Bart: :/ Wait a second, everybody. There's something I need to say first. I just don't know how to put it. Tom: I think I know what it is. <:( *Beautiful background music plays as Tom says what he THINKS what Bart was going to say* After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along. *The music ends, because:* Bart: XD Are you crazy? (Grabs manager pin) I was just gonna say that your fly is down! *Points at Tom, even IF he lack pants since cat...* (Tom's eyes widen) Manager! :D This is the greatest day of my life! ^^!! (jumps in the air in excitement and a freeze frame occurs and fades to the credits, plus we hear the START of the end credits but the rest we hear MAYBE next Friday because:...) *End of Part 14!* Category:Blog posts